That's MISTER Loins to You
This episode is about chapters 1 and 2 of Star Wars: The Crystal Star If they were a : A Rogue Podron Dramatic Reading Old-host: Heath is... Meg & Danny doing Sny Snootles/Ziro. A Star Wars Question: What if we didn't get rid of Ash when Heath came back? Also, Highlights: * Patreon Level 1 million: Video Podcast where one of the panels in the feed is just the visual gags in the show notes. * Meg is trying to give my our numbering system a heart attack. * Rogue Podron Predicted the Crystal Stardron. * If I had any pages for Season 9, you can bet I would be pasting like half a page here. * Danny predicts a dramatic reading of a theme song. 11:00 * "The children have been kidnapped" is said ##7 times. * Anakin Solo was named in Dark Empire 2 (aka the Star Wars version of Ghostbusters 2) * Pros and cons of Star Wars child names, end result: Literally anything is better than Han Solo Jr. * At night, by the light of the full moon, the WERESTERJETTSWOLF hunts the moors. * If you make direct eye contact with a Besilisk you turn to stone. * Saf explains MUNTED" * Per the patreon it would take 1/4 of $69,420 to have Meg sly to New Zealand just to troll Saf at work. * Jed, but a little spruced up. Judy, but with an E. Jedi, but with a silent Q. * Why gone? Because canon Yoda, that's why. * Respect their culture, unless that culture TRAUMATIZES CHILDREN. * Frodo Baggins made some very angry tweets about The Last Jedi. * Victim blaming Chewbacca is NEVER the right move. * Danny makes it sadder. 25:00 * Winter is at a convention, probably cosplaying Elsa. * Meg is overworked. 28:00 * [https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Iyon Mister Loins] * Detective Artoo =>= Detective Pikachu? * EU Authors "How does empathy work? What is a.... non-sex-u-al-ized wo-man???" * Call Out ablist alien screeching * Leia's Country Bumpkin Roadtrip 2k15ABY * Ash lives between the Mid-rim and Outer-rim of North America. * Nobody gets hurt =/= Nobody IMPORTANT gets hurt. Dramatic Reading: Chapter numbers 2 (Meg as Luke, Ash as Han) * Little Jedi Knights do come from somewhere, their cradles. * Meg's Luke is CANON LUKE. * Crseih Steakhouse; No Morals, Just Science * Han's penis is "lutehorn" reference episode link pending * Jeff Rendar reference, potential guest? * How does the introduction of Slightly Altered Luke effect the Slightly Taller Luke canon? * Desert Planets are the Brunette White women of space. * Danny finally found a Force power they want after all these years. 48:00 * Shared Childhood Trauma * Gonna have to call out Rogue Leader about pronouncing "Hairy Gollum" as Golem * Spuckubi * Suicidal Ghostling are all about that Lutehorn. * The Bartender has his own Lucasarts game. * Giant Enhanced Woman Lando * Saf, it's too late to blow Meg's mind tonight! * Listen to the very end for Rogue Nine's Kylo Ren impression. Responses to Week-Before-Last Episode's Glistener Question: What were some of Poe's side hustles in college? Rogue Leader: The one asked the week before. Rogue Six: Don't list these if they were answered last week. Rogue Seven: Just leave that host out. Rogue Two: Paraphrase, this wiki is not a transcript. 'Glistener Responses:' *Dinner Leader-- Podcast about starships. *Ziro the Hutt -- He washed "in between my folds" *Jason -- Farm hand on a flower farm *Maya Kitten -- Picking fruit at Yavin IV orchards just to get him out of the house. *Mika -- Night Shift at the Bone Market. *Liam -- Space Radio Shack *Nick -- Sexy Barrista, Academy Dorm-Exclusive Stripper, Sexy Pizza Delivery Driver *TomtheFanboy-- Base One tour guide. (it's MASSASSI) *Someone??? -- Door Dash, but delviering in his X-Wing *Abigail -- Work Study at the Academy Library (the link) *X-Wings and History -- Landscaping at the weird private school down the street from his house on Yaving IV. *Oaty-- Poe moonlit as a model for the Fabercrombie & Itch holo-catalog. *Malai -- Eat Wi'tchfire (late answer) *Hassan -- Selling vehicle and vessel insurance *Ben Newton -- DJ Flyboy in Nar Saada *Ben Worman -- Fastfood window guy Glistening Bodhi goes to: Malai (from Danny), Jason (from Ash). ''' '''Responses to Last Week's Glistener Question: What is on Palpatine's online dating profile? Rogue Leader: No real name, picture only shows neck down, "can't show face due to work issues, DM for pics :P). Rogue Nine: A really bad picture with "Not looking for anything serious." 'Glistener Responses:' *TomtheFanboy-- Master Looking for a Mistress...(image) *Hasan -- Palpatine is a patient planner, and once he gets that special someone there's no stopping him. *Ziro the Hutt -- Into *CHOPPER NOISES* *Wicked Stupid -- A picture of him holding a fish. *Dinner Leader -- Long Walks on the Lava Beach... *Oaty-- Looking for a spark? I'll give you the FULL LIGHTING BOLT!... (slender) *Malai -- It just says "Do it." Glistening Bodhi goes to: Mika (from Saf), Dinner Leader (from Meg), Malai (from Danny). Slightly Smaller Glistening Bodhi for Tom. This Week's Glistener Question: What would you do if you could just slightly alter your appearance in The Force?? Rogue Seven: Change their face just enough to get more cheese samples at the store. Rogue Three: Take on aspects of people's appearance to throw them off. Rogue Nine: Hide the hearing aids so boomers stop asking about them. Rogue Leader: Look manly to avoid catcalls. Reviews: Abby Gleeson: The Chaotic Evil of Pods. Five Stars. MartinusMiraculorum: Absolute Chaotic Delight. Five Stars.